


Лабораторная работа

by naid



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Nika Darkness for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лабораторная работа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lab Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398904) by [elfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin). 



> Thanks to Nika Darkness for their help and support.

Они сделали что смогли.  
Сканирование гамма-излучения тессеракта идёт полным ходом. Троянец, загруженный Тони в компьютеры ЩИТа в минуту, когда он поднялся на борт, работает, раскрывая каждый личный файл и расшифровывая все действительно интересные. Пора пожинать плоды наступит примерно через час.  
Сидя в асане на одном из верстаков, Тони наблюдает, как Брюс смотрит на него.  
— Что?  
Брюс мотает головой и опускает взгляд, притворяясь, что всё его внимание поглощено чем бы то ни было на мониторе.  
— Если ты не в курсе, я охотно говорю о себе. Так что любые твои вопросы...  
— Можно мне взглянуть? — спрашивает Брюс столь поспешно, словно это единственный шанс — упустишь, и другого не будет — чем бесконечно изумляет Тони.  
Тони стучит по металлу в своей груди.  
— На это?  
Брюс кивает.  
— Конечно.  
Не медля, он стаскивает через голову майку Black Sabbath. Брюс выглядит слегка смущённым, как Тони и ожидал, и, может, немного взволнованным, но всё равно подходит. Когда Брюс смотрит на сияние, профессиональный интерес берёт верх, и через пару секунд неловкость от проявлений внутреннего эксгибициониста Тони сменяется подлинным научным восхищением мини-реактором. Он подступает ближе и тянется пальцами к прохладному металлическому кожуху, взглядом спрашивая разрешения коснуться.   
Тони сглатывает и кивает. Он смотрит, как внимательно Брюс разглядывает вблизи технику, сберегающую его жизнь. Сердце колотится быстрее, и он пытается его сдержать, но ничего не может поделать с тем, как реагирует его член. Тони отвечает на расспросы об изобретённом им элементе, о его периоде полураспада, о том, как с ним обращаться, об использовании в качестве источника питания для костюма Железного человека, о том, как побочные эффекты сказываются на организме — и через несколько долгих минут он возбуждён сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было прежде. И, не пытаясь сдержаться, он протягивает руку и легко прикасается кончиками пальцев к седеющим волосам над левым ухом Брюса.  
Тот вскидывается, но улыбается — так же, как он улыбался последнюю пару дней в ответ на все подначки Тони. Эту мысль надо изгнать.  
— Так, к сведению, — заверяет Тони, — я не пытался лишить тебя самообладания.  
Большим пальцем он поднимает очки Брюса с переносицы на лоб, наклоняется вперёд и целует его — всего лишь прикасается целомудренно сомкнутыми губами ко рту и медлит секунду-другую. Когда он снова выпрямляется, Брюс всё ещё глядит на него с тем же самым выражением.  
— Так, к сведению, — говорит он, — чтобы это сделать, ты выбрал наилучший способ.  
— Чёрт.  
Тони вздыхает, всё ещё не отведя руки от виска.  
— Что ж, это напрягает. Хотя... ты всё ещё стоишь здесь, а это хороший знак.  
Он наклоняет голову набок, ловит по меньшей мере мимолётный интерес в спокойном взгляде Брюса и заключает вслух:  
— Нужно провести научно-исследовательскую работу.  
Брюс по-настоящему смеётся — искренний звук, такой, что отправляется прямиком к члену Тони.  
— Я проводил некоторые... исследования... в прошлом. Но не слишком-то преуспел.  
Тони широко улыбается:  
— Тебе нужен напарник.  
— Нужен ли?  
— Точно.  
— Собираешься кого-то посоветовать?  
Не в силах себя преодолеть, Тони снова его целует. Только на сей раз они не одни — чёрт возьми, клятый Капитан Америка выбирает самые неудачные моменты в мире. По крайней мере, ему хватает любезности выглядеть смущённо (и слегка неодобрительно), даже если он не чувствует потребности извиниться. Тони неспешно завершает поцелуй, запоминая, каким блаженством наполнено лицо Брюса — приоткрытый рот, закрытые глаза — прежде чем прикусить его нижнюю губу и поймать слегка ошарашенную улыбку.  
— Что такое, Кэп?  
Брюс быстро отшатывается, и рука Тони падает. Похоже, Брюс только сейчас осознал, что они не одни.  
— Агент Коулсон хочет, чтобы мы все собрались на мостике.  
— Чего агент Коулсон хочет, то агент Коулсон получает.  
Стив коротко кивает — по крайней мере с этим он согласен — и выходит из комнаты.  
Когда Роджерс исчезает, Брюс спрашивает, и нота надежды в его голосе не столь уж неуловима:  
— А Тони Старк всегда получает что хочет?  
— О да. Всегда.  
Брюс отворачивается, опуская очки обратно на переносицу.  
— Хорошо.


End file.
